lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Voldemort
Lord Voldemort is one of the Team Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71247 Team Pack for the Harry Potter franchise. Background Tom Marvolo Riddle (31 December, 1926 – 2 May, 1998), later known as Lord Voldemort, was a half-blood wizard who was considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time. The son of the wealthy Muggle Tom Riddle Sr. and the witch Merope Gaunt, he was orphaned and raised in a Muggle orphanage, which remained his permanent residence through his 1938-1945 attendance at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was a member of the Slytherin house. His accomplishments included the opening of Salazar Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets and the use of its monster to attack Muggle-born students; several months' service as a purchasing agent for the Dark artefacts shop Borgin and Burkes; and the attainment of immortality between the years of 1942 and 1998, a process begun upon the creation of his first Horcrux at the age of 16. Abandoning his 'Muggle' name, he became the self-proclaimed Lord Voldemort, commanded a veritable army of wizards and Dark creatures, committed numerous murders personally and through his followers, on one occasion nearly succeeded and on a later occasion did succeed in taking over the Ministry of Magic by installing a puppet Minister. Splitting his own spirit into a total of eight fragments, Lord Voldemort created seven Horcruxes; one unintentionally and without his knowledge. Voldemort was ripped from his body in 1981, and though unable to die, was not able to regain a permanent and physical body until 1995, thus spending the intervening 14 years a shell, less than the meanest ghost, but alive. In the final battle he was finally killed by his own backfiring curse, after Albus Dumbledore, and then Harry Potter after Dumbledore's death, succeeded in destroying all of his Horcruxes. Tom Riddle's broken and mutilated soul was then trapped in Limbo for eternity, unable to move on to the afterlife or even return as a disembodied spirit. Unknown to the world, however, before his death, Bellatrix Lestrange gave birth to a daughter named Delphini, whom she conceived with her beloved master. Delphini was conceived sometime after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in 1996 and before Voldemort's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. World [[Harry Potter (Franchise)|'Harry Potter']]: Little Hangleton Abilities *Water Spray (Aguamenti) *Target *Laser Deflector *Diffindo *Flying *Illumination (Lumos) *Mind Control *Silver LEGO Blowup (Reducto) *Magic *Magical Shield (Protego) *Parseltongue Doors *Hazard Cleaner (Aguamenti) *Growth (Aguamenti) *Dark Arts (Avada Kedavra) *Apparate Access (Apparation) Quotes *It should be noted that different recordings are used for the instances of this quote, but the same phrase is still said, albeit in a different tone. Trivia *In the movies and the game, Voldemort's wand is depicted as a light tan or white color. However, his physical figure's wand is brown, same as Harry's. *In four of the eight films, he was portrayed by Ralph Fiennes. Archive Audio of Fiennes' performance is used in the game. **Fiennes voices Batman's butler Alfred in The LEGO Batman Movie. It is unknown if this version of Alfred will appear in the game and he will return to provide new dialogue. **In the past, Fiennes reprised his role as Voldemort in two ''Harry Potter ''games made by Electronic Arts, as well as shooting new footage as Voldemort for the Diagon Alley expansion of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter. **Apart from Ralph Fiennes, Voldemort has also been portrayed by Richard Bremmer and Ian Hart as an adult and Christian Coulson, Hero-Fiennes Tiffin and Frank Dillane as a child. *His name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, is an anagram of "I am Lord Voldemort". *Voldemort's appearance reuses his 2010 variant with a small change: his Dimensions figure has no nostrils. *Voldemort's toy tag resembles Nagini, his green snake. *In both of the movie and novel franchise Voldemort's wand is revealed to be the twin brother of Harry's wand since they both share the same phoenix feather wand core origin. When they both sense each other's presence they both connect each other to the reverse-spell effect instead of harming each other. Then the wielders are then forced into the battle of wills, and Harry's wand succeeded forcing Voldemort's wand to regurgitate the last spells he cast, and thus breaking the connection. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:2016 Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Magic Category:Bad Guys Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Magic Ability Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Wave 6 Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:Dark Arts Category:Magical Shield Ability Category:Index Category:Flight Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Parseltongue Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Keys Category:Archive Audio Characters Category:Laser Ability Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Water Spray Ability Category:Diffindo Ability Category:Non-Vortech's Army Category:Target Ability Category:Deflection Ability Category:Hazard Cleaner Ability Category:Growth Abillity Category:Apparate Access Ability